030815RysporThiago
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 01:01 -- 01:02 TA: Thiago opens the door to his room quickly, shutting it behind him and locking the door. He turns around to survey his room and freezes. 01:02 GT: ~Ryʃpor raiʃeʃ an eyebrow, armʃ croʃʃed. "ʃo," he beginʃ nonchalantly.~ 01:03 TA: "Uh." 01:03 TA: "I can explain?" 01:04 GT: ~"Can yov, now."~ 01:04 TA: "Yes! Matesprit is in the infirmary!" 01:04 TA: "I had to check up on her." He blushes a deep purple. 01:07 GT: ~"Hahaha! Indeed?" He grinʃ. "Well, noble aʃ yovr intentionʃ were, my inʃtrvctionʃ were ʃtill not to leave yovr room."~ 01:07 GT: ~"I aʃʃvme ʃhe iʃ not ʃo diʃabled aʃ to be incapable of vʃing her mobile meʃʃaging ʃyʃtem?"~ 01:07 GT: ~"The only damage appeared to be to her ʃpine, not her handʃ."~ 01:09 TA: "No... but when she said that she... / hurt herself... I completely forgot and just ran over." He frowns. "I was just so worried!" He makes a distraught and worried expression with a frown. His eyes are wide and watery. 01:11 TA: "And I hadn't seen her in so long... I feared she could be..." He chokes a bit."Paralysed. I was so scared." 01:12 GT: ~"Oh, for goodneʃʃ' ʃake, don't give me that look." He chvckleʃ. "Yov remind me of Joʃʃik, yov know. When I waʃ diʃabled, he wovld come and viʃit me at every opportvnity he had." Hiʃ face ʃoftenʃ. "Worry not. Kate healed her aʃ beʃt ʃhe covld. ʃhe will be fine."~ 01:12 TA: He looks taken aback. "Kate?" 01:13 TA: "The one who nearly killed me?" 01:13 GT: ~"Oh for goodneʃʃ' ʃake, I'm not abovt to get into thiʃ with yov again. Kate iʃ my trvʃted ally and moirail. ʃhe iʃ not the Kate yov knew dvring yovr time in yovr vniverʃe."~ 01:14 TA: He relaxes. "Well, she healed Tethys, so. / I guess she's trustworthy in my book." He smiles softly. 01:17 GT: ~"That'ʃ the ʃpirit!" He ʃmileʃ. "Worry not. We've dealt with enovgh loʃʃ in ovr own ʃeʃʃion. We are not abovt to let yov experience the ʃame pain withovt a good deal of effort on ovr part to prevent it."~ 01:18 TA: He smiles. "I'm glad for protection. / I feel safer knowing I can trust all of you." 01:20 GT: ~"Indeed." He croʃʃeʃ hiʃ armʃ again. "Now. Abovt yovr pvniʃhment for leaving yovr room withovt permiʃʃion."~ 01:21 TA: He frowns again, puppy eyes engaged. "I didn't mean to break the agreement. Please be gentle." 01:22 GT: ~"Well, it iʃ yovr firʃt time. I ʃvppoʃe I can be perʃvaded to be ʃomewhat lenient."~ 01:23 TA: "I'll clean my room..." He looks around at his already immaculate room. "I've really let it go recently." 01:25 GT: ~"Mm, yeʃ, ʃo I can ʃee. Perhapʃ we had better...vp the challenge a bit."~ 01:26 GT: ~"Who'ʃ yovr ʃerver player?"~ 01:26 TA: "Uh..." 01:26 TA: "Please no." 01:27 GT: ~"If yov will not tell me, I'll ʃimply have to find ovt on my own."~ 01:27 TA: "Please be gentle!" 01:27 TA: "...Kolena..." 01:28 TA: "She already really screwed up my room!" 01:28 TA: "I worked so hard..." He looks like he's about to cry. 01:29 TA: "I thought I was going to have to move out the last time..." 01:29 GT: ~"Yov won't be able to get ovt of thiʃ, I'm afraid. I'll tell her to hold back from anything life-threatening, for yovr ʃake, thovgh."~ 01:29 TA: "I feel so betrayed..." He looks heartbroken. 01:30 GT: ~"Oh, hvʃh. Yov'll ʃvrvive, I'm ʃvre."~ 01:31 TA: He frowns deeper. "Aren't you supposed to be some kind of genie thingy?" 01:32 GT: ~"Oh! Yeʃ, thovgh the technical term iʃ a ʃervant of the Boneʃ."~ 01:32 TA: "What is that?" 01:33 GT: ~"Well, ʃtrictly ʃpeaking, it iʃ entirely poʃʃible I am no longer trvly alive, conʃidering the cvrrent ʃtate of my body."~ 01:33 TA: "You look fine to me." 01:34 GT: ~"Well, thiʃ iʃ...not ʃtrictly ʃpeaking my body anymore."~ 01:34 TA: He tilts his head. 01:35 GT: ~"My body, ʃvch aʃ it iʃ, cvrrently reʃideʃ with Libby for ʃafekeeping, dve to itʃ vnfortvnate new propertieʃ. I'm...not entirely ʃvre what thiʃ," he geʃtvreʃ to himʃelf," iʃ, actvally."~ 01:36 TA: "What happened to your body?" 01:38 GT: ~"It waʃ tranʃformed throvgh a...rather painfvl ritval into a ʃort of reliqvary for me."~ 01:39 TA: "That sounds terrible" 01:41 GT: ~He ʃhvdderʃ. "It waʃ. Having yovr entire body ʃlowly painted with liqvid gold iʃ not the moʃt pleaʃant experience."~ 01:43 TA: He shudders too. "It sounds more terrible than having your room filled with shit. / Worse than having your loadgaper in your recuperacoon, and / maybe worse than having your walls filled with cheese and dead fish." 01:43 GT: ~"Goodneʃʃ. It wovld appear I'm going to the right troll for the job."~ 01:43 TA: "Although, I'm not sure it's worse than all of those combined. Hmm." 01:43 TA: "Why would you wish this on someone?" 01:44 GT: ~"Well, if yov have a better idea for a pvniʃhment, I'm open to ʃvggeʃtionʃ," he ʃayʃ, ʃhrvgging.~ 01:44 TA: "Maybe YOU can screw up my room and have me clean it up!" 01:45 GT: ~He raiʃeʃ an eyebrow, grinning. "Yov ARE aʃking the veteran ʃpace player to wreak havoc on yovr room, yov realize."~ 01:45 TA: "I really doubt you can do any worse. It was awful." He shudders and starts to tear up. "AWFUL!" 01:46 TA: He looks traumatized. 01:48 GT: ~"I'm ʃvre it waʃn't that bad," he ʃayʃ, rolling hiʃ eyeʃ.~ 01:48 TA: He says nothing, but his eyes speak a thousand words. This is the face of true fear. This is the face who begs for mercy. 01:49 TA: And Ryspor, being so empathic, should notice this shit. 01:50 GT: ~Ryʃpor noticeʃ. He jvʃt thinkʃ Thiago'ʃ being an overdramatic little ʃhit.~ 01:50 GT: ~He'ʃ having dovbtʃ, thovgh.~ 01:51 TA: "Just please don't let her screw up my room." 01:51 GT: ~"Oh, all right. I'll jvʃt have to think of ʃomething elʃe, then."~ 01:52 TA: He breathes a sigh of relief and gets down on his knees and bows deeply. "Thank you so much! 01:52 TA: Tears drip onto the floor. 01:53 GT: ~Ryʃpor frownʃ in concern, ʃqvatting down to Thiago'ʃ level. "Are yov all right?"~ 01:53 GT: ~"I'm ʃorry, I thovght yov were ʃimply being dramatic in order to get ovt of pvniʃhment."~ 01:53 TA: "You know not what you have done for me." 01:54 TA: He kisses Ryspor's feet. 01:54 GT: ~"...then again, thiʃ iʃ perhapʃ not an inaccvrate aʃʃvmption."~ 01:54 TA: "I swear on my sincerity!" 01:55 GT: ~"Yeʃ, and yov have made ʃvch an excellent diʃplay of ʃincerity lately, have yov not."~ 01:56 GT: ~He tiltʃ hiʃ head. "Hm. If I am not to vnleaʃh yovr ʃerver vpon yovr room, then what ʃhall I make yov vndergo?"~ 01:56 TA: He thinks for a moment... 01:57 TA: "I shall leave my room for an hour each day... in order..." He gulps. 01:57 TA: "To clean everyone else's rooms." 01:57 GT: ((ooh, you devious little bastard you)) 01:57 TA: He looks worried. "Oh dear. Perhaps not!" 01:58 TA: "I've heard horror stories about Fate's..." 01:59 GT: ~"Yeʃ, well, I'm ʃvre the poor girl will not take kindly to yovr rvmmaging throvgh her thingʃ while ʃhe iʃ indiʃpoʃed."~ 01:59 TA: ((you should say I also have to clean veteran rooms on the arc)) 01:59 TA: He breathes a sigh of relief. 02:00 GT: ~"I ʃVPPOʃE I covld ʃimply make yovr life in thiʃ room a tad more...difficvlt." He grinʃ, an idea forming. "For inʃtance, hampering yovr ability to commvnicate with the ovtʃide world."~ 02:02 TA: He stands quickly. "I would advise strongly against that!" He's deadly serious. "Suppose, for instance, / An emergency were to occur. I may be needed then." 02:02 GT: ~"If an emergency occvrʃ, reʃt aʃʃvred I ʃhall fetch yov."~ 02:02 TA: "What if you don't know?" 02:03 GT: ~"I did not ʃay I wovld remove entirely yovr ability to commvnicated with the otherʃ, merely hamper it."~ 02:03 TA: "How?" 02:03 TA: He offers a suggestion. 02:03 GT: ~"Like ʃo." He holdʃ ovt hiʃ hand. "Pleaʃe give me yovr mobile phone and indicate to me any other compvting deviceʃ yov have."~ 02:04 TA: "I suppose you could simply, well... / Hold it until I complete my cleaning duties that day." 02:04 TA: He looks for an answer. 02:05 GT: ~"Aʃ I ʃaid, I am not entirely ʃvre abovt the cleaning dvtieʃ vntil we receive the approval of all thoʃe whoʃe roomʃ yov wovld be entering."~ 02:06 TA: He hands over a phone and a laptop. 02:08 GT: ~He nodʃ and captchalogveʃ the deviceʃ. "Very well." He takeʃ ovt...ʃomething. It might be a ʃcarf? It appearʃ to be covered in ʃome ʃort of thin compvtery meʃh, a keyboard, and...twiʃted exactly once. ʃomehow. He handʃ it to Thiago.~ 02:08 TA: "What in the world?" 02:09 GT: ~"Thiʃ," he ʃayʃ with a ʃmall tinge of pride, "iʃ the Mobivʃ ʃcarftop."~ 02:09 TA: He grimaces. 02:09 TA: "H-how?" 02:09 GT: ~"Very carefvlly."~ 02:10 TA: "I will get my real devices back later, right?" 02:10 GT: ~"Oh, certainly, after yovr period of grovnding iʃ over."~ 02:10 TA: Thiago drapes the scarf over himself. "It is as garish as the condescence." 02:11 GT: ~"It'ʃ perfectly fvnctional, worry not. ʃimply...a bit difficvlt to vʃe."~ 02:11 GT: ~"Which iʃ rather the point."~ 02:11 TA: He sighs. 02:12 TA: "Just... let me know what else you want." 02:12 TA: "And also, keep her out..." He shudders. "Do not let her touch my room. I beg you." 02:12 TA: "I nearly died." 02:13 GT: ~"That will be all for now, I think. Thiʃ ʃhovld be ʃvfficient incentive to refrain from ʃneaking ovt of yovr room again."~ 02:14 TA: He sits down on his bed. "Thank you for being merciful." 02:15 GT: ~"Yov're welcome, I ʃvppoʃe. Thovgh I ʃtill fail to ʃee what all the fvʃʃ iʃ abovt. Kolena ʃeemʃ like qvite a nice yovng woman."~ 02:16 GT: ~"A moʃt excellent dancer, aʃ well."~ 02:16 TA: He shudders again. "I fear she is after my heart." 02:16 TA: "In a hateful way, though." 02:17 GT: ~"Oh my." He grinʃ. "Do tell."~ 02:18 TA: "Why else would she be so AWFUL to me?" 02:19 TA: "It's harassment! / Almost to the brink of death!" 02:19 TA: "Killing me would be mercy!" 02:19 TA: "It's sick..." He growls. 02:20 GT: ~"It doeʃ lend a bit of context to her actionʃ, yeʃ." He'ʃ grinning like a loon. "My MY, Thiago. I had no idea yov were ʃvch a rakiʃh yovng gentleman."~ 02:21 TA: He groans. "I don't want to have to go through this! I want to focus!" 02:22 GT: ~"It iʃ, vnfortvnately, one of the obʃtacleʃ one mvʃt tackle in yovng life. I myʃelf had my fair ʃhare of ʃvitorʃ and paramovrʃ, yov know."~ 02:23 TA: He sighs. "Very well." 02:23 TA: "Can you tell me about them?" 02:23 GT: ~"Oh!" He blvʃheʃ. "If yov wiʃh."~ 02:24 TA: He leans forward, enraptured. 02:25 GT: ~"Now let me ʃee..." He croʃʃeʃ hiʃ armʃ. "There waʃ Doir, of covrʃe. He and I had a very...tvmvltvovʃ relationʃhip. We ʃhifted acroʃʃ the red ʃpectrvm for qvite ʃome time, vntil..." He ʃighʃ. "Well. ʃvffice it to ʃay we remain good friendʃ to thiʃ day."~ 02:26 TA: "Do you miss his companionship?" 02:27 GT: ~"Well, aʃ I ʃaid, he and I ʃtill ʃpeak regvlarly, and both the qvadrantʃ he vʃed to fill have been filled by another, ʃo no, I wovld not ʃay I do. Perhapʃ think of what covld have been, occaʃionally, bvt not more than that."~ 02:27 TA: He nods. 02:29 GT: ~"Then there waʃ Joʃʃik. Ah, Joʃʃik..." He adoptʃ a wiʃtfvl expreʃʃion. "He waʃ my firʃt mateʃprit in...qvite ʃome time. Trvly, there waʃ no one like him. We had ovr vpʃ and downʃ aʃ well, bvt I like to think that in the end we were happy. It waʃ...cvt ʃhort, however, when he died in an attempt to bring Libby to Jack." He ʃighʃ. "I am long ʃince over hiʃ loʃʃ."~ 02:30 GT: ~"ʃeeing Mary, thovgh...well. It bringʃ a bit of that old pain back, I mvʃt admit. ʃhe remindʃ me of him ʃo mvch. ʃhe haʃ that ʃame determination to help otherʃ no matter the coʃt."~ 02:31 TA: "She is a very nice person." He nods. 02:31 GT: ~"Indeed. I hope I can be a proper father to her. And the ʃame to yov, of covrʃe."~ 02:33 TA: "You're doing great so far." He smiles up at him. 02:34 GT: ~"That'ʃ good to hear." He ʃmileʃ back. "In any caʃe, yov know of my cvrrent red affectionʃ: Libby and Kate. It iʃ now that we tvrn to the black, I ʃvppoʃe."~ 02:35 TA: "You have two matesprits?" 02:35 GT: ~"Ah, no, I ʃhovld have been clearer. Kate iʃ my moirail."~ 02:36 TA: He nods in understanding. 02:37 GT: ~"I have had...ʃeveral pitch yearningʃ for my fellow teammateʃ, I mvʃt confeʃʃ." He blvʃheʃ. "The firʃt waʃ for Nvllar, thovgh ʃhe and I eventvally became good friendʃ. The ʃecond waʃ Meovet, who I, if not like, at the very leaʃt reʃpect aʃ a leader."~ 02:38 GT: ~"The third..." He chvckleʃ. "The third waʃ ʃeriad."~ 02:38 TA: "And you are still together?" 02:39 GT: ~"No, we drifted apart ʃeveral yearʃ ago, ʃhortly after boarding the Ark. I believe ʃhe iʃ in a black relationʃhip with Kate now, thovgh that too ʃeemʃ to have ʃeen better dayʃ."~ 02:41 GT: ~"The thing one mvʃt vnderʃtand abovt ʃeriad iʃ that ʃhe doeʃ not hold one'ʃ ire for long. Trve, in the beginning ʃhe iʃ...abʃolvtely INFVRIATING in all the beʃt wayʃ, bvt...over time one ceaʃeʃ to hate her and beginʃ to ʃimply view her aʃ a pitiable figvre, ʃome ʃort of petty wretch that...one cannot even work vp the energy to hate."~ 02:41 TA: "A hate-fling, if you will." 02:42 GT: ~"Yeʃ, that'ʃ an apt way of pvtting it."~ 02:44 TA: "And now?" 02:45 GT: ~"Now, my black qvadrant iʃ in a bit of a limbo ʃtate, I ʃvppoʃe. Libby iʃ a Twink. Her ʃpecieʃ iʃ ʃtrictly monogamovʃ, and ʃhe doeʃ not enjoy the thovght of my having mvltiple qvadrantmateʃ. I am already rvnning the riʃk of drawing her ire by having Kate aʃ my moirail. Therefore, even if I did feel any ʃort of pitch yearningʃ for anyone at thiʃ point in time, I wovld not act on them, for her ʃake 02:45 GT: if nothing elʃe."~ 02:46 TA: "That is admirable, I think." 02:48 GT: ~"Moʃt people do not feel the ʃame way," he ʃayʃ, chvckling wryly.~ 02:48 TA: He places a hand on Ryspor's shoulder. "You sacrifice yourself. / Emphasizing the happiness of your matesprit instead." 02:50 GT: ~He ʃmileʃ. "...Thank yov, Thiago. It iʃ good to hear yov ʃay that."~ 02:54 TA: Thiago wraps an arm around his AU!Father. "You're a good person." 02:56 GT: ~He ʃighʃ. "I try."~ 02:56 GT: ~"ʃometimeʃ I am vnʃvre whether I try hard enovgh."~ 02:57 TA: "I think you accomplish it either way." 10:14 GT: ~"That meanʃ a good deal to me," he ʃayʃ, ʃmiling. "Did yov want to aʃk me anything elʃe? I think I've gone over all of my paʃt romanceʃ."~ 10:17 TA: "Hmmm" He thinks for a moment. "Well, I'm having moirail troubles, but it's fine for now." 10:19 GT: ~"Oh dear. Are yov ʃvre? I've got a fair amovnt of free time on my handʃ, and I'm happy to talk."~ 10:20 TA: "I'm not sure I'm in a frame of mind to discuss these things... / Don't worry, we can talk about it later, I'm sure." 10:20 GT: ~"Well, if yov're certain." He walkʃ to the door. "Jvʃt remember I'm alwayʃ here if yov need to talk."~ 10:21 TA: Thiago smiles. "Thank you, and again, please keep Kolena at bay for me. / Do you have her handle?" 10:22 GT: ~"Ah, no, I don't believe I do. What iʃ it?"~ 10:23 TA: Thiago takes out a piece of paper and writes "acrobaticAmbulist" on it. 10:25 GT: ~"Ah, my thankʃ." Ryʃpor takeʃ it. "Well, I ʃvppoʃe I'll take my leave now. Take care, Thiago!" He grinʃ. "And the very beʃt of lvck with yovr new compvting device."~ 10:30 TA: Thiago grins, as if in pain. "Thank you so much!" 10:31 GT: ~"Oh, yov're qvite welcome," he ʃayʃ, grinning back, then exitʃ, cloʃing the door behind him.~ -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 22:31 --